1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure with a handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as personal computers and servers sometimes need to be moved in use. Some of electronic devices have handles extending from cases of these electronic devices to facilitate moving. These handles often extend to away from the electronic devices, which occupies a space of the electronic devices.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.